


Story Time

by DemonMamoru



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, NO Spell Check, Reader Insert, Robot Sex, We Die Like Men, no editing, robot smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru
Summary: Ultron had asked to play a game with you. You hadn't thought anything of it, not until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBadger/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I've written smut, and a long time since I've tried to write decent smut. It's not super well done, but I hope anyone who's found this enjoys it.

Ultron had mentioned before wanting to play a game with you, and after your relationship had taken a turn for something more of a sexual nature, you had been curious, and agreed. That had been a couple of weeks ago, and nothing had come of it since. At least, not until now. 

You were sitting in his lap as he reclined on your bed, reading one of your favorite books to him, Jurassic Park. It wasn't necessarily one of your top favorites, but you wanted to pick something that you thought he would also enjoy. And besides, it wasn't as if you could be bored, sitting in your boyfriends lap reading anyway. He had an intense prescence, and by now, it was soothing to you instead of intimidating, making you feel safe.

Your back was pressed against his chest, and as you read you could feel him shifting a bit, one huge metal arm wrapping around your waist to keep you firmly in place. You kept reading on, as Grant listened to how the dinosaur DNA was extracted and changed, when Ultron's other hand slowly, ever so slowly, traveled up the hem of your pajama shirt and then settled under the elastic band of your pants, thumb circling around your belly button. 

Undeterred, you continued to read on, heat gathering low in your belly as his arm tightened around you. Slowly, deliberately, Ultron's hand traveled lower, until his index finger made contact with your clit. You shuddered from the sensation, a lick of desire warming your core.

“I didn't say you could stop reading,” he rumbled lowly in your ear, a smirk in his voice. “Please, keep going.”

You let out a low groan as he flicked your clit, stumbling over the first couple of words before picking up your rhythm again. His fingers kept toying with you as you read, getting wetter and wetter as the minutes passed. You tried grinding yourself back onto him, only to get no response, his hand sliding from around you waist to your hip to give you a warning squeeze. 

Behave, it said. 

Things continued like that for a bit, his teasing never letting you calm down, but never growing in intensity. You could feel your slick starting to make the apex of your thighs sticky, muscles twitching with want. 

“I want you to keep reading,” he purred, “and if you do well, you'll get something even better from me,” his voice rumbled darkly with promise. 

You nodded, turning the page of the book, staring the next line.

Seemingly satisfied, he drew you up higher and over his lower stomach so he could nestle his face on one side of your neck. His hand dipped down further, two fingers sliding over your entrance and running through the wetness before sliding inside you. You hissed with the stretch, nothing about Ultron was small, and his other hand slid down the front of your pants to rub at your clit. His index finger settled on the nub-

“Hnng-! Fuck!” you hissed, the vibration directly over your clit made you writhe, trying to push into or away from the sensation, you weren't sure. Long fingers continued to massage your gspot as the vibration notched down from 'don't let her have the ability think' down to something more along the lines of 'let's tease her until she begs'. 

Ultron's lips kissed your neck, you could feel him grin against your skin. “I don't see that word on the page, are you sure you know where you're at? I would hate to think I made you lose your place,” he puncuated with a nip. 

You groaned, teeth biting at your bottom lip, as you shakily re-read the last sentence. Every few words you read, you felt the vibration ratchet up in intensity, soon he added a third finger, the stretch easy and welcome and filling. Your hips rolled into his ministrations, and this time, he didn't stop you. Tension coiled in your core, heat spread from your pelvis to your legs and stomach, words stopped rolling off your lips. You dropped the book to the side so your hands could grip his thighs, he chuckled in amusement, and seemingly satisfied with your performance, his pace increased. 

“P-please!” you managed to stammer, not quite over the edge but desperately trying to get there as you let out a groan. 

“You did so well,” Ultron rumbled, lips brushing the shell of your ear as he spoke, “you did so good, you can cum now,” his finger pressed directly onto your clit, the vibration ramping up even higher in intensity as he pressed his fingers into you as deep as they could to hit a spot inside you that made your vision shatter. 

You came down slowly, Ultron watched as your eyes fluttered back open. His fingers slid wetly out of you, and the vibration was hardly noticable, though he hadn't stopped. You hummed lowly, content and still aroused despite the strength of your orgasm. 

“Good?” Ultron asked, his tone more serious. Sex was still new between the two of you, and he was always careful not to push too far. Even he knew he pushed the envelope with how intense he could get. 

“Great,” you replied, pulling his hand out of your pants. You turned around to look up at him and kissed him gently. “But as much fun as that was,” you leaned back, “you didn't get yours.”

His optics reset a couple of times, baffled, “it's fine. This was about you, and I-”

“I love you,” you smiled, “and I appreciate you...letting me go first but, we aren't done yet.” 

Ultron's optics grew brighter, and the sound of his lower panel retracting seemed loud in the quiet room was your answer as to whether or not he wanted to continue. 

“It's my turn to play a game,” you smirked as your hand wrapped around his member. He groaned, arching up, meeting your gaze, and nodded.


	2. Challenge Mode (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round in which reader pays Ultron back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a few spelling errors, and some things that should be italisized that aren't. I'm in a hurry uploading this, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, and please feel free to point them out so that I can fix them later. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mmm, what did you have in mind?” Ultron murmured, nuzzling his face in your hair. You could feel static ghost over your skin, chills running down your spine. This was the first time that you were doing more than, well, take what he had to offer. 

“Well first,” you moved to sit on the side of the bed, so you could take off your pajama pants and underwear easier and toss them in the clothes hamper. “uh...hand me that bottle of lube, will you?” You heard the bed creak as Ultron moved, and you pulled your hair back. For what you had in mind, Ultron would probably be bouncing you around a bit, and you didn't need a repeat performance of what happened the last time your hair got pinched into his seams. It had taken almost an hour for Ultron to retract every seam he had to get you free without ripping out clumps of your hair. 

You moved back, this time stradling him facing foward, as you took the bottle of lube. You used part of it to slick yourself up, using a generous amount, and then applied some to Ultron. He groaned, pent up now. He got 'charged up', he called it, fast. You stroked him slowly, looking up at the expression of bliss on his face, “so, you mentioned you could turn up the sensitivity and tactile feed back you get off this?”

“Ah...yes, I can. I thought it would make it easier to keep pace with you,” he started to say, but you knew he'd go on a tangent about how he built himself, so you quickly cut that off by squeezing the base of his cock, “hnng!” His animated facial plates fluttered, “what about it?”

You grinned, and then sank down on his member, the stretch and size of him something that you were more used to every time. “I want you to turn your sensitivity all the way up,” you felt his hands grasp your hips hard and firm, but not enough to bruise. You reached up to pull him closer to you, though the height difference was almost too much, so you mouthed at the mandible of his jaw instead. 

His optics flickered as you clenched your muscles on him, the softness and warmth of your mouth ratcheting up his pleasure as his cooling fans kicked on. “and then what?” 

You placed your hands over his, and rolled your hips. “Then, I want you to put me right where you want me. Don't be afraid to be a little rough, but the deal is that you don't overload,” a different term that Ultron used instead of orgasm, because that more reflected how that sensation worked for him and it had the added benefit of not making you blush whenver you said it, “until I say.” You smirked back up at him. 

“There's a saying,” there was always a saying whenever Ultron was concerened, “that pay back is a bitch.” He groaned, long and low, and the aborted motion of his hips was a testament to the self conrol he oft pretended to have. You were coming to know that he rarely denied himself things when it came to expirencing tactile sensation. 

“It usually is,” you snarked back, as you met his gaze. 

“You'll say if I go too far? If I'm too rough?” the rumble of his voice intensified. Ultron liked to cut loose, enjoyed being rough. At the same time, he was very much aware that he could easily hurt you, his own robotic body far stronger than yours, and you wouldn't be able to physically stop him the way you possibly could to another human.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, tracing the seams and cables of with your thumbs, “I don't believe that you'd ever hurt me, but I'll tell you to stop if I need you to.”

“Good,” Ultron smiled down at you, “so sensitivity all the way up, I get to set the pace and be in control, but no overloading until you say?” Ultron always asked again when you wanted something, giving you the chance to back out if you wanted. 

“And one more thing,” you purred up at him, “you don't stop moving, understand?”

“Hm...are you sure you're getting the better end of the deal?” Ultron's optics dimmed, as he did as you asked, the red light brightening up again after a couple of seconds. 

“Oh I get to get off as much as I want while this goes, you're the one who has to have permission.” You grinned, lifting up a tiny amount and sinking back down again.   
“And – oh, that's so good - if I think it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission?” Ultron lifted you up easily and then down in a smooth motion, grinding your hips together at an angle that he knew from practice made you melt. 

“Ah!” you hissed, “then,” you inhaled through your teeth. “Penalty game.”

“If you're trying to discourage me from seeing if you'll follow through,” he rumbled, hands squeezing down as he tried to ground himself against pure sensational pleasure, “you're doing it all wrong.”

“I swear to god, if you do, I'll find a way to edge you for hours,” groaning as he set a slow and deep motion. You weren't big into denial, but you did remember the last time he denied you...

A reverberating moan was his answer. Evidently, if the shudder he gave was any indication, he liked that idea a lot. 

“And even if you don't, we can still go for that if it's something you'd be interested in,” you added. Sometimes, it was like Ultron didn't think you'd want to do anything with him if he didn't initially instigate it. He admitted to you that he still didn't believe sometimes that you were attracted to him, despite the fact that he was one of the few people who you had ever experienced sexual attraction to. You made a mental note to tell him that sometime more appropriate. 

“Something for later,” he sounded out of breath, up you went, down you came, wetness leaking on the metal of his thighs. He kept a steady pace, his optics flickering out as he focused on the sensation, his pace picking up in speed. He got rougher, slamming you down and lifting you up as you weighed nothing. Desire pulsed through your veins, heat worming down your thighs, the show of strength something that never failed to make your heart race.

Liquid pleasure flowed through your nerves, every noise Ultron made only served to arouse you even further. You had such a thing for his voice, and you knew he knew it. 

“God, you feel so good,” he purred, “I'm never going to not want this with you,” his gaze focused in on you as he started to pound into you, making sure that you didn't have the ability to talk back. “I think that the only thing I don't like about this is I don't have a way to stimulate your clit. You're beautiful when you come undone.”

You were already blushing, not a percious virgin but not experienced as some, but you could feel your face heat. His rumbling was a noise of amusement, pace fast now, but still controlled. It never failed to turn you on just how much attention he paid to you, how much he cared that you enjoyed yourself and didn't focus on just himself. 

“You're so warm and wet, you've ruined me for anyone else,” he puntuated that statement with a particularly hard thrust that made you cry out, “though I hope you can say the same.” His hands moved from your hips to your middle, and because he was so damned big, his hands almost overlapped around you. He slammed you down, grinding into you, then lifting you up as if you didnt weigh anything, and to him, you probably didn't. He kept it up, making sure to angle you well. 

The intensity of the speed, praise and control he had over you and the precision of his movements pushed you higher and higher, removing your capability to speak coherently beyond moaning, and you came undone, convulsing around him as you pressed your chest to his. 

True to his word, he didn't go over the edge with you, instead fucking you through your own orgasm and well on the way towards another. 

“That's so good,” he slowed his pace, “you aren't making this easy for me, are you.”

You managed to shake your head no. 

“I suppose it's deserved, after what happened last time,” his pace picked up again, more aggressive this time, “though I can't help but feel you aren't in a position to make me pay for it,” his tone smug as he kept up, bring you to the edge and then slowing down. 

“You...smug bastard!” you shuddered, on the brink of another orgasm.  
“Resorting to name calling now?” He grinned down at you, making sure to knead at your back with his fingers.

“Why do i get the distinct impression that you aren't playing fair?” you gasped. Ultron was far more talkative than he should be. 

“I'm obeying your rules, I just might be rerouting a little processor power,” he smugly informed you as you started to spasm around him again, and a couple of thrusts pushed you over the brink again with a curse. 

“But I'm close,” charge raced through his lines, you could feel the static electricity make the hairs on your arms rise, “please, won't you have some mercy on me?”

You couldn't answer, too caught up in your own sensations. Though, you did have a score of two to nothing, so you nodded your head. 

“Ah, finally!” If you thought his pace was hard before, this was beyond that. Rough and deep, a show of force that Ultron was so much more than human. His vocalizer cut in and out, as he he buried himself within you. Impossibly, you felt hot, wet spurts filling you as the head of his cock grinded into your gspot, knocking you over the edge again, this time leaving you suspended in the dark as you felt wetness leak out of you. 

“What the fuck...” you managed to get out, “was that?”

“An upgrade that I forgot to tell you about. I wasn't sure if you'd like it, but judging by your response...”

“What even would you use-”

“Just a simple pump system with heated lube. I thought it would make it easier for multiple rounds.” Ultron lifted you off and laid you on the bed as he went to the bathroom, returning with a wet wash cloth and wiped your thighs. 

“We are so using that again,” you stretched as he cleaned you. 

“Only since you like it that much,” he smirked down at you, as he crawled into bed with you.

“Don't think I've forgot that you cheated,” you said as you snuggled into his chest. “But I'll get you back later.”

“Mmm. Please do,” he murmured as you fell asleep.


End file.
